


The Worst Kind of Betrayal

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine more than words can say. Nothing can come between them. Or so he thinks. Blaine’s affair will shake Kurt to his core.





	The Worst Kind of Betrayal

Blaine had his arms wrapped tight around Kurt. They were cuddled on the loveseat. Burt was sitting with his husband Mitch on the couch. Mitch had his arm on the back of the couch behind Burt. They were all enjoying a movie. Burt caught himself staring at Blaine. The young boy surely was handsome. He reminded Burt of a crush he once had in high school. Blaine was oblivious to the man watching him. He nibbled on Kurt’s earlobe, then his neck. Kurt turned around and started kissing Blaine. They made out for a few moments, making sure to remember who’s in the room with them. Burt quickly excused himself to the bathroom and went upstairs. Blaming too much fiber should give him some time. He closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him. He turned on the fan just to make sure no one could hear him. He dropped his pants and began stroking his half-hard cock. Watching Blaine was too much for him. He closed his eyes and pictured the boy in front of him. He pictured Blaine on his knees, begging for a cock in his mouth. Burt imagined Blaine taking him into his mouth and deep throating him. Burt stroked harder. He closed his eyes tighter and drifted deeper into his fantasy. Now he had Blaine bent over the sink, fucking him from behind. Burt thrust his hips and fucked his fist, pretending it was Blaine’s tight hole. He was nearing climax. Fantasy Blaine moaned and yelled “harder Burt, harder.” Burt came on the sink. His orgasm was loud, but he was sure no one heard him.

Meanwhile, the movie ended and Blaine had to go home. He had come upstairs to retrieve his things from Kurt’s room. He passed by Burt’s room just as he climaxed. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. His cock twitched in response to Burt’s orgasm. Blaine always had a thing for older men. Blaine quickly gathered his things and kissed Kurt goodbye. He drove three blocks and parked at the edge of the woods, away from the houses, and jerked himself off. He was a little embarrassed being so turned on by his boyfriend’s dad, but he couldn’t help himself. He swore he would never let Kurt or Burt find out about his lust.

Blaine and Kurt arrived at the party, greeted by Rachel. “No getting drunk tonight Blaine” Kurt said, sternly. “I won’t. I promise.” Blaine had not intended on drinking that night. He had actually hoped Kurt would have a drink so that he would loosen up. He had the night all planned out. After the party, Blaine wanted to get a room and have some time to themselves. Kurt was pretty much a bottom and Blaine wanted it to be his turn to get fucked. Kurt wasn’t going to have any drinks, he wanted to stay sober and make love to Blaine after the party. Kurt didn’t believe in having sex with anyone who had been drinking. Blaine got them both a cocktail and hoped he could coax Kurt into drinking it, it was a double. When Kurt refused, Blaine downed them both. By the time Kurt was ready to leave, Blaine had consumed five cocktails, three of them doubles, and a few shots as well.

When they got back to Kurt’s house, Kurt led Blaine to his old basement bedroom to sleep it off. Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed and pinned him there. Blaine reeked of vodka as he tried to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt was even more pissed at Blaine’s actions than he was a the party. Kurt pushed Blaine off of him so hard, he hit the floor. “I can’t fucking believe you, Blaine. First you promise not to drink, then you get smashed and, to make matters worse, you try to make me have sex with you? God you’re disgusting. Sleep it off. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kurt stormed out and went upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him. Blaine looked thunderstruck. Kurt had never laid hands on him before. If he was thinking straight, he may have realized he was basically attacking Kurt, but in his altered state of mind, Kurt’s actions made him livid. He screamed profanities at the door like Kurt was still on the other side of it. Finally, Blaine calmed down and passed out on the bed.

Burt walked in the door behind Mitch and was greeted with Mitch’s fist in his face. “You’re really gonna go out with me to a bar and flirt with some young piece of ass? Me? Out there dancing with him, letting him grind his ass on your cock? Is a younger man really what you want? Do you have some delusion that a much younger man would be interested in you? That is really sad Burt. You know that kid was drunk off his ass, right? Do you know who he took home? Layla. He was straight you stupid bastard. I’m your husband. You belong to me. If I ever catch you doing some shit like that again, this beating will be a slap on the wrist compared to what I’ll do to you.” Mitch slammed the door as he left. Burt laid down on the carpet. He wasn’t sure how bad his injuries were, he just knew they were bad. Mitch had hurt him before, but not like this. He was usually just verbally and emotionally abusive. He had only gotten physical twice before tonight. Burt didn’t even cry because Mitch was right. If he hadn’t been there, Burt would’ve taken that man home.

He found Burt lying face down in the living room. Kurt was still sleeping. He didn't know where Mitch had gone. He ran to Burt’s side. Burt moaned as he shifted his body to look at Blaine. He hurt almost all over. His eye was turning black quickly. Blaine grabbed him and sat him up, wrapping his arms all the way around him. “What happened?” Blaine asked. “Mitch got mad” was Burt’s reply. Blaine held the man even closer. “I’m so sorry.” Burt didn't reply this time. He looked at Blaine, taking in the sight of the young boy who was holding him, comforting him. Burt leaned up and kissed Blaine. Blaine was taken aback, but had secretly wanted this all along. He returned Burt’s kiss and even deepened it by dipping his tongue into Burt’s mouth. Blaine loved Kurt more than anything, but kissing Kurt’s father now made him forget all about his boyfriend. Blaine decided to be the aggressor and move the kiss to Burt's neck. “Blaine” Burt whispered breathlessly. He wasn't sure who wanted this more. Burt propped himself against the couch as Blaine moved to undoing his jeans. Burt was already pretty hard, so Blaine went down on him right away. The pleasure was almost too much. Their fantasies of each other weren't even close to the ecstasy they felt being together now. Burt managed to pull Blaine's pants down and began stroking Blaine's fully erect cock.

Blaine still had the condom he intended to use the previous night in his pocket. He stopped sucking Burt and retrieved it. Blaine opened the condom and rolled it over Burt's dick. “Let me finger you first” Burt begged. “I wanna make sure you're ready.” Blaine nodded and moved his ass so that Burt could prepare him. Burt wet his fingers with saliva and penetrated Blaine's tight hole. Blaine gasped and bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. He surely didn't want Kurt to wake up yet. Burt placed another finger in and Blaine rocked his hips back for more. A third finger and Blaine couldn't hold in his moans. “I want to ride you now” Blaine moaned. Burt removed his fingers and Blaine mounted him. He lowered himself onto just the head of Burt’s cock. Blaine, having only ever been with Kurt, was surprised at how big Burt felt inside him. Burt held Blaine's hips, but didn't pull him down. Blaine lowered himself slowly until every inch was inside him.

Burt moaned as he filled Blaine. He was so tight. Burt hadn't been on top in a long time and Blaine hadn't been fucked in a month. Burt wrapped his arms around Blaine, rubbing and scratching his back. Blaine moved up and down slowly at first. The feeling of being stretched and filled over and over again made him shake with pleasure. He picked up his pace, feeling Burt against his prostate. They kissed passionately as Blaine worked his hips, riding faster and harder. “Oh my god you're so fucking tight” Burt said. “Come for me. Come in my ass Burt” Blaine begged. Burt held onto Blaine's shoulders as he reached orgasm. Blaine kept riding his dick and Burt's moans brought an intense orgasm for him. Blaine had never came like that before. He kissed Burt again before moving off him.

Blaine was silent for a moment, taking in everything that just happened. Suddenly, he jumped up and grabbed his clothes from the floor. “I'm gonna go take a shower upstairs” Blaine said as he hurried out of the room. Burt thought a separate shower was a good idea for the both of them, although he couldn't deny his immediate desire for a round two with the young boy in the shower.

Blaine sat on the shower floor and cried as the water hit his back. He had felt guilty enough fantasizing about Burt and now the guilt weighed on his heart like a ton of bricks. How could he do that to the man he loves? Kurt was everything to him. Blaine had planned to ask Kurt to marry him at his graduation party in a few months. He had found a ring and everything. Despite all that, he gave in to his lust and fucked another man. No, it was worse than that. He didn't just fuck another man, he fucked Kurt's dad. More than anything, he just wanted to take it back. With every ounce of his being, he wished he could unfuck Burt.

Burt washed himself with his new Old Spice body wash. He had overheard Blaine say it was his favorite. He was so satisfied with himself. Blaine was quite a specimen and now he'd had him. Even if it never happened again, he'd had him. He wanted to tell his husband, to shove it in that abusive asshole's face. Burt thought twice about it when he finally remembered how his son was involved in all this. He had been so caught up in his lust for Blaine and his hatred for Mitch that he had forgotten about Kurt. Burt's high came crashing down on him. How was he going to face his son? He and Kurt had always been close. Kurt was the one who encouraged him to explore his attraction to men. Long after his wife died, he had started to realize how sexy he found his neighbor to be. It was Kurt who told him to ask the man out. Kurt was also very accepting to Mitch as well when Burt asked him to move in. This was one thing Burt was certain Kurt couldn't accept. He would never forgive either one of them.

Mitch didn’t come home that morning and Kurt had went upstairs to take a shower after breakfast. “We cannot tell anyone about what happened this morning. Kurt wouldn’t be able to get past it if he found out. Mitch would probably kill me” Blaine spoke quietly. He didn’t want to risk Kurt hearing. “That’s if he even comes back. Don’t worry, I don’t want Kurt finding out either. He’d be devastated” Burt said. Blaine went upstairs. His lust had already gotten the best of him once, he couldn’t let it happen again. When Kurt came back into his bedroom after his shower, Blaine sat him down and apologized for the night before. Kurt forgave him, but jumped when Blaine hugged him. Blaine realized cheating wasn’t the only mistake he made that night. His guilt only multiplied.

Days passed and Blaine started to withdraw from activities, then from Kurt. His piling guilt was tearing him apart. If he went to Kurt’s house, he wanted to go directly upstairs. He was avoiding Burt and the living room floor where he had betrayed the love of his life. That weekend, Blaine went out on his own and got drunk. He was staggering down the street trying to get home. He wasn’t far from the bar when Rachel drove past him. She jumped out of her car and ran to him. He smelled like more than vodka this time. She helped him in her car and took him back to her house. On the way, he started mumbling things like “guilty” and “lust”. Well that’s all Rachel could make out anyway.

Blaine sat on Rachel’s couch, half slumped over. She gave him a glass of water and an aspirin. Blaine was a little more lucid, but still pretty drunk. His heavy conscience began to speak for him. “I can’t believe I did that to him. He’s the love of my life. How could I do that?” Blaine’s words weren’t clear because he had started crying. “Blaine, what are you talking about?” Rachel questioned. “Kurt.” Blaine took a breath to steady himself. He was coming clean to someone. “I promised him I wouldn’t drink at your party a few weeks ago. I got drunk anyway. We got in a bad fight when we got home. I woke up before he did and found Burt lying in the living room. Mitch beat him up. He was hurt pretty bad and I was just trying to help him. He kissed me. We…We had sex. I had sex with Kurt’s dad.” Rachel’s face was covered with pure shock. “You did what?” Blaine was crying too hard to answer now. Rachel left Blaine on her couch and went to bed. She was disgusted with him, but he was still a friend. She wasn’t gonna put him out in the cold still drunk. He cried himself to sleep on the couch.

Blaine left as soon as he woke up. He heard Rachel’s shower running, and he did not want to face her. Telling her was about the worst decision he could make because if he didn’t tell Kurt right now, she would. He got a cab to Kurt’s house and called him on the way. Blaine didn’t give Kurt a chance to speak on the phone. “Kurt. I’m coming over. There’s something I need to tell you. I love u and I’m sorry.” Kurt wasn’t sure what to think, but decided to wait until Blaine got there.

Blaine knocked on the door. He was pretty sure Burt was at work, but he wasn’t positive. Kurt answered the door and smiled. Blaine grabbed him into a hug. He was already holding back tears. Kurt was stunned. By now, he knew something was very wrong. He pulled away from Blaine and shut the door. His face was full of concern. “Blaine what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?” Blaine dropped his eyes to the floor. “Can we sit down?” Kurt nodded and sat down on the couch. Blaine sat beside him and held his hand. “I love you, so much. You know that, right?” Blaine started. “Yes I know that. Please just tell me what’s wrong” Kurt answered. “I cheated on you…. with Burt.” Kurt brought his hands over his mouth. He couldn’t say a word, he just stared in Blaine’s eyes, looking for a hint of dishonesty. “No. You did not just say that to me. You did not fuck my father!” Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. He would rather have died than to hurt Kurt like this. “I did. I’m sorry. Mitch beat him pretty bad. I was trying to help him and it just sort of happened.” Kurt stood up and turned his back to Blaine. “No. something like that doesn’t just happen, ok? God, I can’t even fucking believe you! You cheat on me with a married man, and worse, he’s my father. Get the hell out, now! I can’t even look at you!” Blaine stood as well and tried to hug Kurt from behind. Kurt whipped around and punched him in the face. “I said get out!”

Kurt went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of Mitch’s beers. Mitch had never come back, so he figured ‘what the hell.’ It tasted awful, but Kurt just wanted to numb himself and forget about everything that just happened. He downed that one pretty quick. He grabbed the rest of the 12-pack and sat down on the kitchen floor. They began to taste better as he got through the first six. Blaine’s words repeated themselves in Kurt’s mind. He drank faster trying to quiet his mind, trying to go completely numb.

Burt came home and found his son lying in the kitchen, empty beer cans all around him. Burt hurried over and woke Kurt. Kurt looked up at him sleepily until he came into focus. “Don’t touch me” he screamed and pulled away. “Kurt, what’s the matter?” Kurt tried to stand up, but stumbled. Burt caught him and helped him steady himself. “Get off me you pig!” Burt backed up. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Burt questioned. “What’s wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You’re a married man and you cheated on him with my boyfriend! I hate you!”Kurt was half crying as he yelled at his father. Burt didn’t say anything. There was no excuse for what he did and an apology wouldn’t suffice right now. “Is that why Mitch left you? Did he know what you did with Blaine?” Burt sighed. “No, Kurt. Mitch beat me up the night we went to Scandals. He was jealous of the guy I was dancing with. I haven’t seen him since he left that night.” The air was silent for a moment. “Blaine said he had sex with you that night. He said he found you beat up. He said he was trying to help and it just happened. Is that right, Dad? Did it just happen?” Kurt asked sarcastically. “For him, yes. I’ve wanted him for a few weeks now” Burt confessed. “Are you kidding me? You’ve been fantasizing about my boyfriend for a few weeks? God, I can’t bring a guy home without worrying whether or not my father is going to try and fuck him!” Kurt exclaimed. He was shaking with anger. “Yes. Things were getting really bad with Mitch and Blaine was just so-“ “Don’t. You don’t get to talk about him like that” Kurt interrupted. “He was just trying to help me. I kissed him. I’m the one who took his clothes off. I pushed him into it” Burt tried to take some heat off Blaine. “You didn’t rape him. He wanted it just as much as you did. Older men was his thing.”

Burt helped Kurt upstairs to bed. The next morning, they talked over breakfast. Burt made his hangover cure for his poor son. Kurt apologized for drinking and attacking Burt the night before. He made sure his father knew he was still very angry with him. Burt talked about moving, getting a fresh start for the two of them. Kurt thought that sounded like a good idea. Blaine came to see Kurt a few times before they left. Kurt wouldn’t see him. Kurt’s relationship with his father was still a little rocky when they left Lima, but they worked things out over time.


End file.
